onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Silvers Rayleigh
500th chapter spoiler Well, Oda just pulled something that is worth the hundereth chapter mark. 500th chapter and yep there is something instersting and suprising of this year. Frist, if anyone goes back to chapter 19, in a Buggy/Shanks flashback, during a trussel between these two about whatever is colder; north pole or south pole?. During that a young man with a stripped beard and glasses whom was originally thought to be their captain but was in fact a vice-captain whacked the two to calm them down In case you don't know, Oda had already at that point already knew Shanks and Buggy are to be a part of Gold Roger's crew, and that stripped bearded guy is a VC, he even told Toei not to refer him as captain. He disappears after that. Then almost 480 chapters later in Sabaody, a woman named Shakuyaku knows a good ship coater machinic and is his wife, she hinted that her husband is 100 times stronger then Luffy and his crew. Mmmm.... a foreshadowing. Seeing you guys already got the giest of it, by the 500th chapter an man, Rayleigh or Silver Rayleigh that was metioned in chapter 488, was revealed to be that stripped-beard former Vice-Captain of Gold D. Roger, the right strong arm of Gold D. Roger who knocked Shanks and Buggy is now a coating machinic and a husband of Shakuyaku. Welp, that solves the mystery of what happened to this man, I wonder if he still has that trademark stripped-beard and what does he looks like today. Joekido 18:08, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I know you can expect this sort of thing... But Joekido, that spoiler just came out... And... Yeah. So much, so soon. I'm surpised, but you've done nothing wrong in that, its just a suprise. O.o' :Though, its nice to see this, too bad we can't add it to the page until the chapter is out! Now to spend three to four days trying to keep it OFF the page! XD One-Winged Hawk 18:17, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry but I like to post something intersting reather then waiting. Anyway the picture came out and he looks old, his glasses is differant and has a scar on his left eye, still has a half of his stripped beard, it's bushy at the end. He has wrinkles. Also it looks like he has a bomb coller around his neck. Is he's a slave? If so then it'll explain why Shakuyaku had not saw him for an year. Now because of him, we might get more information about Gold D. Roger and how Roger got caught. Joekido 18:44, 20 May 2008 (UTC) : There's already a pic. New Babylon 19:15, 20 May 2008 (UTC) That's what I said NB, I saw the picture of him already and discribed him right there. Anyway here's the full transcript of the spoiler, BTW, this chapter is full of infomation: *Duval: Yahoo! It's me, Handsome! I meant, Duval! What's up, mister Black Leg? Duval: What!? Kidnappers showed up!? What a terrible people!! Franky: They say "Snakes for the way of the snake" (Japanese proverb, meaning one most fit for the job is the one that does it. Finding criminals, for example, is best done by a criminal) You guys lend us hand! Duval: Of course! Thanks for asking me! Oh, by the way, this Handsome went to a town full of girls. I didn't seem to be as popular as I thought I would be.... Sanji: I can't do surgery on your heart. Duval: But anyways I understand young sir! I have to find the mermaid before she's sold, right? Sea around here is like my yard! I have an idea on which kidnapping teams might be guilty Anyways, get on! Let's go, relax, you're on a reliable ship here. Let's go fellas!! (to his men) Sabaody Park Chopper: Sanji told us to wait... but Luffy, Hachi, and Pappag all ran out to find her. I think it's dangerous for us to be separated at times like this.... right Brook? Brook, sipping tea: huh? Chopper: You're too relaxed!! Geez! Camie is kidnapped, if she's sold away, she's gonna be a slave to someone for the rest of her life! Brook: Yohoho but we're given specific instruction on what to do by Mr Sanji. It doesn't matter how we spend the time. Chopper: Oh I see Sanji and others arrives Usopp: Why the hell are you guys so relaxed!! Brook is relaxing, and Chopper is eating cotton candy Both of them each get on a ride with another strawhat Brook: Well, it's time to shape up! I'm sorry.... I regret my actions. Just a little. Chopper: We got scolded, Brook! Usopp: Let's go, Operation Save Camie!! Duval: Scatter! First, scout what the other Kidnapping Teams are up to! And while looking for the culprit, pick up Strawhat, octo, and the starfish! Ok, hurry "My life is rosy" Riders!! There's no time! Ok, there we go. Sanji: Why is this cow the slowest! You're the boss Duval! Duval: ... did you just call me Handsome? Sanji: Hell no! Damn, I shoulda gotten on one of those Flying Fish instead Grove 22, Human shop Luffy: You sure no one came to sell a mermaid here!? Shop owner: No.. no Hachi: Hey strawhat, if you cause a ruckus it's gonna be hard to look for her Shop owner: We don't have a storage place, so all the merchandise are shown here... only marmaid I have here is this girl "Marine" here. I'll give you a deal, do you want one? "Marine", a bearded mermaid(???): *choke* damn, it's suffocating in the water!! Hey boy, do you wanna buy me? Luffy: You're not a marmaid. Luffy, Hacchan, Pappag steps outside Hachi: Nyuuu... she may not be sold yet, if we could at least tell which team kidnapped her Luffy: Heeeey!! Camieeee! Pappag: Ba.... baby!!! Where are you!? Random pirates in the town: Look... it's Strawhat Luffy from the East sea Pappag: Damn!! It's all my fault... The amusement park is a popular place for kidnappers I knew how much they are after marmaids, and yet I still let her.... Flashback to before the kidnap Luffy?: Wow, look at all that icecream. Hey guys, which ones do you want? Pappag: Hey hey, let me choose one too! Camie, stay here Camie: Haha... ok, pick me a good one! Flashback ends Pappag: I don't want that to be our last conversation... it's all my fault, stupid amusement park.... Luffy: I don't know what's up, but she was so happy! I think it was a good thing to go to the park Pappag: It's not a good thing! It's not even good for mermaids and fishmen to enter this island at all! Hachi really wanted to help you guys out, so we came Hachi: ...Pappag, say no more! Pappag: Why not, octo! Hachi and Camie's enemies aren't just the kidnappers... every human that lives in this island are their enemies. Nami: 200 years ago!? Robin: Yes, evil history that happened only 200 years ago. Fishmen and mermaids were classified as fish, instead of human, and they were persecuted by humans all over the world. They all despised them. Nami: Of those powerful fishmen!? Robin: No one can stand against sheer numbers. It went on until 200 years ago, when the World Government announced alliance with the fishmen island. Anothe evil history of mankind is culture of slavery and human trafficking. And that culture is still tolerated here. That's why I figured possibly the prejudice against marmaids and fishmen are still strong here. Nami: Is that why Hachi and Camie are hiding their identity here? Robin: I hope I'm just over thinking this. Franky: Hey little girl! And Robin! Nami: Fanky? Hey, don't call me that! Franky: Hop on this Flying Fish! The mermaid's been kidnapped! Nami: Kidnapped!? Camie!? Luffy: Prejudice...? Pappag: Yes, you have to realize that this island is that type of place... or you'll pay for it! That's why I should have stopped Camie, even if it makes her sad! Hachi: I'm sorry strawhat, I was trying to help you... didn't mean to bring you trouble nyuu... Luffy: You three are all our friends! I'll do whatever it takes to save Camie! So stop crying! Hachi & Pappag crying: !!!!... straw.... you...!!! Flying fish riders arrives Luffy, ok, let's get on! Grove 1 Human auction convention Peter Man: Sell her well for me, alright? Auctionner: Fine quality one like her will sell high no matter what! Come get your cash later! Good job, PeterMan! Auctioneer: ...! Saint Roswald and Lady Shalria!! Welcome! I apologize in advance that our convention will require such insolence as absense of kneeling... Roswald: That's fine. Otherwise, it would be impossible to bid. Auctioneer: Thank you for your kindness. Then to the VIP seats! Shalria: Brother Charlos is late... Roswald: Because he's riding a slow and stupid human. The best rides are fishmen, they are 10 times the strength of a human. Kid: Tenryuubito...!! Slaves and Human traders.... Kid: The pure greed of these power mongers makes the criminals in the world look humane in comparison. Because trash rules the world, more trash are born. Do they not see that? At least we're honest in our evil intention, we're nowhere near as bad as them. Right, Killer? Killer: You're right Kid: If I see someone interesting, I might buy one... hahaha Henchman: Captain Kid, take a look at that Kid: hm? I know that face.... Law is sitting in one of the seats, and flips his middle finger at Kid Kid: That's 200 million berry Trafalgar Law from the north sea. I've heard lots of bad rumors about him.... Apparantly he's got bad manners too. Back room for Auction host Auctioneer: Mr Disco, we got a huge one today! Disco: Today's big bid is a giant right? I know already, don't worry I'll bring the price up good. You guys ready with the fake buyers? Auctionner: Mermaid, a young female mermaid! We can expect a very competitive bid for this! Camie: Let me go! Ouch!! Hacchin's gonna come beat you guys all up! Disco: Ho! This should sell very well, how rare! And she's fiesty, and fresh! Who's the seller? Auctioneer: Houndpets, sir Disco: Ah, Peterman. He does a great job. Flying Fish Riders aren't selling anything this time? Camie: beee! (puts her tongue out) Disco: How dare, you stupid fish! (slaps camie) Auctioneer: Hey Mr Disco please! She's a important merchandise.... if you hurt her, her value will drop! If you want to kick her, at least do so where you can hide with clothes like her stomach.... Camie crying: You too..! Hacchin will beat you down!! Disco: You still disobey me? Disco realizes something, and faints Auctioneer: Huh? Mr Disco, what's up? Call the doctor!! Camie: ....?? Giant prisoner in the cage, looks at the man next to him: ..... Hey, old man... don't act innocent. Giant: That intimidation... it was you, wans't it!? Who the heck are you!? Old man with long hair and glasses: Hehe... I'm just an old ship coater. I'm fond of young girls like her. Former Roger pirates Second in Command "The Right hand of the Pirate King" Silvers Rayleigh *Frist time in One Piece history someone flips a bird. While a middle finger in Japan is a Japanese custom when your greeting someone, however Law is someone with a bad attitude so appearly he's saying it like if he's saying "Fuck off". Of course there's cussing in One Piece, however in fan translations, characters been saying that. This does not suprise me. *New Government infomation. 200 years ago the WG made a mistake to make alliance with the fishman and mermaids, because mermaids and Fishman are classified as fish, they got treated like slaves *The whole story behind the discrimination between humans and fishman. Explains why Arlong hates humans; as a fishman, if your not human, then your treated like dirt. *Duval returns, now those who thinks Duval is a pointless arc, please shut up. *A guy name Disco appears and flints, Peterman, Rosewald, Shulalia, Killer, Law(he flips the middle figure) and Kid makes an appearance. Sabaody arc so far is a "Rougher 'n' Wilder" arc because of stuff we never saw in One Piece before (middle figure, harsher mistreatment from the Nobles, discriminations, slaves, womans chained and are half naked) and yes I was aware of the wildness in the story before, only now it gets worst. Yeah, I think I'll move this to Sabaody talk page later but remember once this chapter comes out there is going to be an messive update Joekido 20:29, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :The recent chapters have made OP feel more like a pirate manga then it has been since it left Logue Town at chappy 100. One-Winged Hawk 22:45, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Update I thought everyone would be sleeping tonight, pardon my stubborn immature crankyiness, I was going to do much update on chapter 500, I was going to change tamplates, add in-depth information and all that but someone just beat me to it. Great well now I going to do something else. Joekido 08:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :You can still help update. These types of things happen since its a major update practically everyone wants to add.Mugiwara Franky 08:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Appearance "When he was younger, Rayleigh kept his black hair cleaned cut and had a moderate amount of facial hair. Over the years, as his hair whitened, he let it grow longer and wild. He also grew a beard from his initial stripped patterned facial hairs and got a scar over his right eye" In the manga, his hair was already light when he was younger, and the only clear picture of him only shows the left side of his face. For all we know the scar could have already been there. :How annoying, I have vols.1-5 but can't find 3. :-O :But looking at here I think its LOOKS like t he scar is on his face even then. I'll confirm it if I can find it. God this is embarressong. T_T One-Winged Hawk 12:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :God I hate it when the anime guys alter things... Yeah, I its JUST about visible. He had it when he was young too! ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk 12:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Rayleigh's spirit energy level Since the person that keeps changing it isn't a registered user, I don't know whom I'm conversing with; even so, to get to the point, I don't think Rayleigh's spirit energy is more powerful than Shanks' simply because when Shanks "displayed" it he took out Whitebeard's entire crew (his ship was a huge ass one so there must have been a lot of people aboard) except for the high ranked crew members and Whitebeard himself. How is that less powerful than what Rayleigh did? Realdraickin :The anon that is User:65.190.33.144 apparently assumes that because Rayleigh can direct his spirit energy and Shanks apparently cannot, Rayleigh is more powerful since targeting a specific energy is a mark of a better master than one who randomly shoots at anyone. This is however speculative as we don't know for sure if Shanks can direct his own energy at specific targets.Mugiwara Franky 03:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's true that we don't currently know if Shanks can direct his spirit bursts like Rayleigh did; but does that mean that a person than can direct his spirit bursts has a more powerful spirit energy as whole too? I think it's skill that accords directing one's spirit specifically, not power. (I hope that made some sense... :/) Realdraickin :::Yup that made sense.Mugiwara Franky 16:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Garp about Rayleigh An edit was made under abilities and powers stating the following "Indeed, when Vice-Admiral Garp was informed Rayleigh may be on Sabaody Archipelago, rather than go straight to the archipelago, Garp told the Marine not to have his men confront him, due to his phenomenal strength." Now, Rayleigh is powerful, no doubt about that, but didn't Garp say that the reason that Rayleigh was not to be touched was due to them having other problems at hand like the execution of Ace and the war between the sichibukai and the whitebeard pirates? Realdraickin :Both reasons are correct. Garp told his men that they didn't have the time to confront Rayleigh because of the upcoming war with Whitebeard. Confronting Rayleigh would be asking for a battle equivalent to the war. The Marines don't have the manpower to deal with two legends at once.Mugiwara Franky 19:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand, so it this edit ok? Or should I try to rephrase? :/ Realdraickin ::His nick name should be Pluto (冥王), Ruler of the Underworld. :) Void Century when rayleigh said that they found out about the void century, does that go to everyone in their screw or just i guess the top people? if so, wouldn't shanks and buggy both know about it as well. What Kuma may have told Rayleigh Due to recent events, it is probable that Kuma told Rayleigh at their last encounter that Ace is Roger's son.Ted D. Bear 11:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Not a forum. On that note, it's unclear exactly what Kuma said. Whatever he said is anyone's guess.Mugiwara Franky 13:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Besides, that's just absolutely ridiculous. What in the hell would that have to do with Rayleigh "believing" Kuma for his reasons of sending the Straw Hats away? Buh6173 18:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Does Kuma really have to explain to Rayleigh why he is sending the Strawhats away? I mean, he may have told Rayleigh anything that Rayleigh would be unwilling to believe the first time he heard about it. Kuma may have told Rayleigh because he is Roger's first mate. This may be a wild theory, but make out of it what you will.Ted D. Bear 09:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Again, it didn't have anything to do with Ace; there is no way in holy hell that Kuma of all people would know something about the Pirate King that his own right hand didn't know. What he said is still a mystery, but saying that Ace is Roger's son is just a stupid thought. Though Mugiwara Franky is right; this isn't a forum. If we're not adding anything to the article, there's no need to speculate here.Buh6173 13:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Alright. Just tell me what kind of things I should write in a discussion and what I should write in a forum.Ted D. Bear 05:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC)